Talk:Wedge of Destiny
Par méchant I've made corrections to the second trivia item, but removed it for now. Par méchant is French for "by villain". * First letter in a row, even if it's a quote, should start with a capital letter. * Also corrected "villian" to "villain", what I think is meant. * But what does "by villain" mean? * Should this be there at all? The description already translates it, to "dishonorably". CompleCCity (talk) 10:34, February 18, 2017 (UTC) : Not everyone speaks French, but I'm okay with this line getting deleted. DaBarkspawn (talk) 17:31, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I only asked, I'm fine with the line on the page. But actually I wanted to know what you mean with ''BY villain''? I'm no native speaker, and I don't understand it… ::Oh, and I wiki'd the section. CompleCCity (talk) 17:54, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::: 'by' is just a literal translation of 'par' into English. I didn't mean anything more than that by it. There is a pun here in English, a 'villain' is both a peasant and the bad guy (see http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=villain&allowed_in_frame=0 ) which would reflect the Orlesian nobility's attitude towards the lower classes, but it is probably strained. In English, saying 'by villain' isn't correct grammar, but would likely be interpreted by a native listener as "by villainous ways'. Thanks for wiki'ing the section! DaBarkspawn (talk) 18:10, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::I've asked a native English and French speaker (Canadian) for an opinion about "par méchant", and we agreed that "dishonorably" is more of an interpretation than a translation of it. So I would word a possible "translation", inluded in the trivia section, something like this: ::::* "Par méchant" would translate literally to "by/through nasty (mean)/naughty/dirty/evil/underhanded", which could be interpreted as "in an underhanded manner", thus "dishonorably" in the description. ::::But actually I think, the interpretation in the description suffices. ::::"Villain" is a noun, but this "méchant" appears to me more as an adjective, thus can't be translated to the former. CompleCCity (talk) 16:51, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::: "Méchant" is both a noun and an adjective. As an adjective it means mean/nasty/cruel etc. As a noun it means "a mean person" but also "the bad guy/villain" in a movie/book etc. So yeah, the literal translation of "par méchant" in this context is indeed "by villain," and the grammar is equally terrible in both languages. I can see how they got dishonorably from "par méchant," but it's absolutely terrible French. It's better off the article. --Evamitchelle (talk) 18:18, February 21, 2017 (UTC) : Late breaking news. Apparently Weekes intended it to be a pun on Parmesan cheese. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10158377628430191&set=pcb.1066763503430044&type=3 DaBarkspawn (talk) 03:52, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :: I clicked on the link and it came up with a "this content isn't available right now" notification. Is it on a facebook group you have to join? 'Cause seriously, that is way too awesome to not include in the trivia section if we can get a link accessible to all. I mean, a cheesey pun about cheese? -- 04:21, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::: LOL. I downloaded the image from Facebook and uploaded it here: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Weekes_on_parmesan.jpg . I guess someone could find the original Twitter conversation, but I don't tweet. DaBarkspawn (talk) 04:50, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :::: It actually makes more sense this way. --Evamitchelle (talk) 17:44, March 17, 2017 (UTC)